


Brother Dearest, Brother Mine

by more_than_words



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_words/pseuds/more_than_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s life flashes before Dean’s eyes as his little brother lies in his arms, on the brink of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dearest, Brother Mine

Brother dearest, brother mine,  
You were five and I was nine.  
Scared to sleep alone, like most  
nights- scared of monsters, ghosts  
and rightly so. I tucked you in,  
stayed til you drooled down your chin,  
and was bout to leave, when you called softly,  
"Dean, I'm scared. Will you protect me?"  
I looked at you then, toussled your hair.  
"Always," I said, and right then and there  
I made a vow to last for all time,  
brother dearest, brother mine.

Brother dearest, brother mine,  
I could hear the engine whine  
as you escaped while dad slept on.  
You were off before the dawn,  
and I just listened to you go,  
angry as hell, I'll have you know.  
I knew dad'd be furious too,  
but man, I was so proud of you.  
A bright kid, you were off to Stanford  
and wouldn't take no for an answer,  
doing what I never could,  
something dad never understood.  
Though I'd miss you, I'd be fine,  
brother dearest, brother mine.

Brother dearest, brother mine  
back in this life you're now confined.  
Held in by familial ties,  
by tragic loss, and pitch black eyes.  
I didn't want this life for you,  
the smartest kid I ever knew,  
but, boy it's good to have you here,  
ganking ghosts and drinking beer.  
Life's tough sometimes, little brother,  
and I know you miss Jess, our mother.  
I know it's hard to have them gone-  
sometimes you have to soldier on.  
But know that by your side you'll find  
your brother, dearest brother mine.

Brother dearest, brother mine  
though my soul breaks and soon declines,  
you always see the best in me,  
something I can never see.  
You tell me that it's all okay  
and tell me I'll be free someday.  
Countless times I've toed the edge  
wishing for my death instead  
of trying to overcome this darkness,  
burning inside, making me heartless.  
But you have been there, with calming words  
and even if they go unheard,  
you're presence brings me back again  
before to the depths I descend.  
You're the reason I haven't crossed that line,  
brother dearest, brother mine.

Brother dearest, brother mine,  
I'm telling you, you're gonna be fine.  
Breathe in now, full and deep,  
and try real hard to fight the sleep  
that's tugging on your eyelids now.  
Contempt reminds me of my vow  
to keep you safe, and I've failed again.  
Go ahead, let my darkness in,  
because you are all the light,  
the hope that brightens up my life.  
I went to Hell and back for you,  
I took on demons, angels too,  
I died all for your chance at life  
hoping someday you'd take a wife,  
and have four kids and never worry  
about ghosts, demons, or even money.  
C'mon, Sam, don't die on me,  
there's so much still for you to be.  
Look at me, don't close your eyes!  
Remember all those stormy skies?  
When lightning flashed and thunder boomed  
and us two kids in a hotel room?  
Nothing's changed, I'm still right here,  
you don't have anything to fear.  
Don't quit on me, Sammy, we'll fight off death,  
I'll be your arms, your legs, your breath.  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to keep the dark from taking you.  
You're gonna have to pull on through,  
cuz there ain't no me if there ain't no you.  
I guess that's just it, the bottom line.  
Don't leave me,  
brother dearest, brother mine.

Don't leave me.  
...Sammy?


End file.
